Someone Out There for Me
by StellaBelle24
Summary: Nick spends the weekend in Bear Valley longing for what the other members of his family have, little does he know that there is a woman out there wanting the very same thing. Full story featuring the character Alexandra "Lexi" Kennedy will be coming soon!


_Hope everyone enjoys this!_

 _The only character that belongs to me are Lexi and her friends and family, any other characters belong to the creative mind of Kelley Armstrong. The characters Kate, and Jeremy's twin boys belong to LadyOfGlencairn from her story "Undone"_

 **Someone Out There for Me**

Nick Sorrentino groaned as he pulled up in front of Stonehaven in Bear Valley, New York. While he normally didn't mind spending the weekend with the people that he considered family, he knew that it would just be a reminder that he was alone. Tonight was the night before Valentine's Day and Jeremy Danvers had invited everyone home for his wife, Kate's birthday weekend, and even though the Alpha had made it a request, not an order, Nick felt the need to come.

In the past few years, Nick had watched his family go through big changes, some good, others not so much. Being members of the North American Wolf Pack, there was no shortage of danger. They had lost Pete and his Dad, but in return Elena had come home to the pack and to Nick's best friend, Clayton. Now the two were newlyweds who had just returned from their honeymoon, while Jeremy and his wife, Dr. Kate Shaw had met, married and had twin boys, Finn and Leo. Because of this, both Kate and Elena felt the need to pester Nick about his love life, or lack thereof in this case.

"No doubt that both of them will want to offer suggestions on what I am doing wrong" he thought as he grabbed the bag of presents that he had bought for Kate and the twins and walked toward the house. He smiled as the door opened before he could knock and Kate wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Nick! You made it, I was sure that you would be spending the weekend with one of your many admirers" she laughed.

"Hey Kate, you know there's no one else I'd rather spend this weekend with except for you. Are the others here yet?" he returned looking around for Clay's truck.

"Nope, you're the first one here, Clay called, he and Elena had to get things finalized for her latest showing, so they should be here later on tonight, Jeremy is in his study, and the twins are down for their nap" she explained as the two of them walked into the quiet house.

"Great that gives me some time to make some calls before dinner" Nick said before heading upstairs to his room…where he was interrupted two hours later by two toddlers who wanted to play with their favorite uncle.

* * *

"So are you seeing anyone Nick?" Elena asked as the group sat down to dinner later that night.

"Ha, Nick is always seeing someone, just never longer than a couple of nights" Clayton Danvers laughed as he sat down next to his wife.

"Very funny Clayton, all I have to do is pick out a name off of a long list, never lonely that way, not like I have a wife to keep happy" Nick shot back, knowing that his best friend meant well, but still felt himself becoming annoyed by his jabs.

"Hey she has no complaints" Clay retorted.

"SHE can speak for herself, now you both can cut it out, everything looks great Kate" Elena said as Kate came into the dining room with a plate of steaks and sat them on the table.

A few moments later, Jeremy joined them and they enjoyed the feast that Kate had prepared. After dinner Jeremy and Clay were discussing something in the study while Nick offered to help Kate and Elena clean up.

"So how are you doing really?" Elena asked as she loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Fine, I'm opening a couple of new cocktail lounges, and we are in the last few stages of renovations with each one, so things are fine" Nick said as both women starred at him.

"Fine, now tell us the truth. We both saw how annoyed you were by Clay's comments at dinner, have you been seeing anyone?" Kate asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Nope, the social calendar has been slow lately, but it's not a big deal" Nick reasoned.

"Nick, we both know you have little trouble meeting women, but are you sure you don't want me or Elena to make some sugg…" Kate stopped half way when she noticed the glare that her friend was giving her.

"No Kate! I am not looking for suggestions about my love life. Would I love to have what you and Jeremy have and what Clay and Elena have, sure, but let's face it, most women want honesty in a long term relationship. I can't give that. I mean, think about what we are, most women are not okay with little lies, but a huge one, no. So finding someone like that is harder than you'd think" he finished.

"Nick, we just want to see you happy, and we can tell that you're not your usual quick witted self lately" Elena said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Elena, and if I do meet someone that even comes close to what you guys have, you will be the first ones to know. Now can we drop it for tonight at least" Nick wondered as he dried his hands on the nearest dish towel.

"Sure, now we can talk about those toys you bought the twins, did you have to pick things with sirens? Those two looked so pleased when they discovered that those cars made noise, Jeremy and I might not be sleeping for a while" Kate complained.

"Hey, it's the fun uncle's job, besides it's not like you and Jeremy sleep much anyways, you forget my room is next to the master bedroom, certain things you can't un-hear Kate" Nick teased.

"Oh hush you" Kate said she threw a dish rag at him as her cheeks turned bright red at the mention of her and her husband's sexual escapades.

A short time later, Nick left to go for a run to clear his head while Kate and Elena sat in the kitchen.

"I hope Nick meets someone soon, he seems so I don't know, lonely, I guess. I mean, I know he had that thing going with Paige, and she knew what he was, but he deserves to find someone who can make him happy the way we are" Kate said softly as Elena handed her a cup of tea.

"I think he will Kate, and when he does, it will knock him on his ass" Elena smiled.

"You're right, it will, but she will have to be truly special to win his heart" Kate replied.

Both women were so engrossed in their conversation that neither noticed the man in question and he collected his clothes and headed to the shower.

" _I know that Kate and Elena are right"_ he thought " _I just hope the woman they keep talking about is out there."_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Orchard Park, NY**_

"Mamma? Pops? I'm here" Lexi Kennedy said as she walked into her parents' home.

"I'm in the kitchen Lex" Angela Kennedy called back as she glanced out the window and into the backyard where the rest of the family was gathered after Angela had shooed them out an hour before.

Lexi smiled as she smelled her mom's famous roasted chicken and she walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner smells amazing Mamma" Lexi said as she gave her mom a hug.

"Good, I planned on there being leftovers so that you can get some decent meals this week. How are you baby girl?" Angela asked as she inspected her youngest daughter.

"I'm fine Mamma, just tired, been working some extra hours" Lexi said as she stripped off her jacket.

Noah Kennedy stopped in the doorway and observed his wife and daughter. Alexandra or Lexi was a tiny brunette with bright green eyes, and often very reserved and could even be shy at times. This was a startling contrast to his blonde, blue eyed, bubbly wife. While Lexi was perfectly happy being a girl that observed, Angela was at her best when she was entertaining anyone and everyone. The other difference was that Lexi was not the couple's biological daughter. She had come into their lives and hearts at the age of three and never left.

"See Angie, I told you that you were worrying too much. She looks fine to me, hey Sweetie" he said finally as he walked over and gave his little girl a hug.

"Hi Pops" Lexi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, happy that she had been able to hide the fact that she had not been sleeping well lately, her head filled with nightmares.

Out of Lexi and her sisters, she was the biggest Daddy's girl. Even though Angela and Noah weren't her biological parents, they were still her mom and dad. She had been adopted by the couple when she was three, when her mother was murdered.

"Are the others out back?" Lexi asked as she glanced around the kitchen.

"Yep, I sentenced them to the back yard an hour ago, you know how your sisters are" Angela explained as she went to take the food out of the oven.

"Yes, yes I do know how they are, Jessie wants to help and Lisa wants to control" Lexi shook her head.

"Well why don't you go tell them that dinner is almost ready, your nieces have been waiting for you to get here" her mom said as Lexi headed out into the back yard.

* * *

"Hey, Auntie Lex. is here" Lexi said as she scooped up her youngest niece, Riley.

"Yay! We were waiting for you, Ava and I both want to sit next to you at dinner" the little girl said as she pointed at her cousin.

"Well, you both can, I will sit between the both of you, okay?" Lexi replied as she gave each girl a kiss on the cheek.

"I wanna sit across from you Auntie Lex." her niece Bailey said from her place in her mom's lap.

"Sounds good Bailey-bug, GG said that dinner will be ready soon, so you guys should head in" Lexi said as she sat her niece down on her feet, and gave her sisters each a hug.

"You're still not sleeping well are you Lex?" Lisa Jefferson said as she looked her sister over.

"Things are fine Lis" I've just been working overtime, trying to make some extra money and figuring out if I want to be working ER medicine a year from now" Lexi rolled her eyes, knowing that her sister meant well.

"Maybe you need to take some time for yourself, Matt has a friend at work, nice, recently divorced, and I could introduce you?" Lisa replied.

"Not interested, you and Amanda both want to play match-maker, I will find my own dates, when I am ready" Lexi rolled her eyes as the two women walked into the house.

"I just want to see you loved little sister" the older woman smiled as she wrapped her arm around her sister.

"I know Lisa, it's just that finding someone good is harder than you think, Pops, Matt and Ben are the last of a dying breed, now let's go eat before Mamma comes looking for us" Lexi giggled.

"Fine, I just want you to try and find someone one day, please?" Lisa said finally as she sat down next to her husband, Matt.

"Lisa, leave Lex alone, she will find someone when she is ready, so let it go" Jessie Kennedy-Travis piped up as her eyes darted between her two sisters.

"Thanks Jess, actually Amanda wants me to come out with her one night so that I can check out one of the club's that she renovated, she's excited about it, says the owner is a nice guy" Lexi replied.

"Yes, because Amanda has a great track record with lasting relationships" Lisa retorted.

"Lisa Renee! Be nice, Amanda is a nice girl, and she is your sister's friend, now let's enjoy our dinner" Angela declared with a look that gave her oldest daughter little room for argument.

Later that night, when Lexi returned home to her tiny apartment, she glanced down and looked at her phone and saw a text from her sister Jessie and smiled.

"Don't worry about Lisa and her constant meddling; you know she means well, you will find someone when you're ready"

"Thanks Jess, I just hope he is out there" Lexi thought to herself.

She glanced down when her phone signaled another text.

"Hey Chica, we still on for a girls night this week? Amanda wants us to check out that club" it was from her friend Charlie.

Lexi laughed as she thought about her best friends, Charlie, Amanda and Annie. Charlie was the wild child, sure of herself and independent. Working as a bartender and playing her music on the side. Amanda was the flirtatious one, always happy when she was on dates and playing the field. She had a soft spot for her friends and was more than willing to play match-maker whenever the mood struck her. Finally there was Annie, the sweet and calm one. Her work as a child psychologist for the Manhattan Police department had introduced her to her boyfriend, Austin, who was planning on proposing to her any day now; Lexi had been the one to help pick out the ring.

"Sure Char, a girl's night is just what I need" she responded with a laugh, knowing that a night out would pull her out of the slump she often found herself in when it came to too much work and very little fun.

Shortly after that, Lexi went to sleep, never realizing that a night out with her girls could and would lead to her meeting two men who would change her life forever.


End file.
